


Philza

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Philza kidnapping Tommy (And Technoblade cause why not)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080890
Comments: 37
Kudos: 318
Collections: Anonymous





	Philza

No exile au + Tommy and Technoblade are okay around each other not super close but both worry about Phil after Wilbur’s death so they leave each other alone

Sometimes a father has three sons and they love each other, sometimes though a father has to kill one of them and sometimes a father is worryingly protective and refuses to let go of the other sons he has left, you don’t want that father, Tommy didn’t want that father.

Phil had to kill his elder son but he could recover, Tommy was safe now, surely he’d move on right? Wrong.

He began recovering as soon as everything was over and was getting there with Tommy and Technoblade’s help but it all crumbled down when Wilbur came back as a ghost.

Phil saw his son wandering L’manburg, his son he killed and at first he was ecstatic but when he talked to him he was different it wasn’t his son it was just wrong. And yet he couldn’t let go he needed his sons back.

Tommy hummed as he left L’manburg heading to where Technoblade was staying with Phil, Tubbo’s been accruing weird so Tommy had taken to leaving more and more to see Phil but for the last week he hadn’t had the time. Tommy got to the house and pushed to door open, Phil was sitting and drinking tea or something at the kitchen table,

Tommy sat with him talking about L’manburg and things until Phil offered a cup of tea, Tommy agreed with a shrug and Phil got up and made it Tommy talked without looking back at Phil which would be his biggest mistake. 

At first thought you’d wonder where Wilbur and Tommy had their fascination with “drugs” well they all know their father’s incredible chemical abilities learning what made cuts scab over fast or what runs poison from wounds or what would knock a 16 year old slightly malnourished 6’3 boy for 10 hours on the dot, you know useful things.

Tommy took the tea unsuspecting and the two began talking about ghostbur, Phil listened to Tommy’s worry over ghostbur and wondering why he’s still here before asking Phil how he’s feeling about it all. Phil watches Tommy down all of the tea quickly after finishing speaking, he only had to stall and keep Tommy here for five more minutes. As Tommy talks he begins to zone out a bit or stutter and struggle to keep it together. Phil faked concern, “Are you okay? You look a bit ill, why don’t you stay the night?” Tommy agrees too pitiful to fight away the sleep and he quickly sucomes. Phil would not lose another son. 

Phil took Tommy to his house, a second one only Technoblade knew the location of and went down into the perfect basement, it had several rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom even a library, Tommy would never need to leave. So he set Tommy on the bed it had the warmest blanket and Tommy would be perfectly happy, surely he’d be happy.

Tommy wakes slowly confused by the warmth, it wasn’t outright wrong but he found it off just ever so slightly too different. When he woke up he realized he was no longer at Technoblade and Phil’s shared home, he left the room as fast as he could and found himself in a room with dollhouse-like perfection. He calls out as he walks around before seeing a ladder in the corner, he looks over at it before jumping back when it opens he’s terrified of course so the first thing he does is grab one of the torches that were out spun it around and held it like a bat.

Then his fuckng dad comes in, and he pauses like “Oh it’s dad this is fine” and then starts asking questions before pausing and looking at Phil and feeling nerves hit him. Phil walks over and tears the torch from his hands claiming he’s going to hurt himself and Tommy’s disturbed he steps back pulling his wrist from Phil’s grip and stumbles trying to find some way around him, Phil sets the torch down and grabs Tommy’s shoulder with one hand and begins wiping tears Tommy didn’t know were falling away.

Tommy’s terrified trying to find some understanding and do something but Phil always brings food, drugged food and Tommy knows it even if it’s not clear he knows if he eats the bread or the soup that Phil sets at the kitchen table for him he’d be so weak his body would barely move and Phil ‘had no choice’ but to help, but if he didn’t eat who knows how long he’d last, so no matter how much he hates to he begs Phil for anything without some weakness potions and without anything that would make him a prisoner in his own body,

Sometimes Phil would compile, telling Tommy for each meal without any “protection” for him (as he keeps claiming) he has to spend the next hour with Phil without complaining and doing what he said. Tommy would agree desperate for anything. Tommy would basically inhale to food from him and would then sit quietly as Phil would do his hair or read him a book or general bonding things (Tommy hates it)

I think this could go different ways there’s 1: normal of Tommy is isolated and lonely then basic endings of Phil keeping him until he just gave up or he’s saved blah blah but there is also 2:

Tommy is struggling to walk from his room to the library after giving in and eating the dinner (It’s the only meal he eats since he can sleep through most of the potions effects) when he hears the trap door opens,

“Phil?” He asked nervously before facepalming, “dad I mean,” he didn’t like calling this man dad, 

“Tommy! Guess who’s here!” He said pulling a body down before setting him on the couch,

“Technoblade?!” Tommy gasped stumbling over himself to check on his (ex) brother,

“Yes! Now you can bond again! See I thought Technoblade had things handled so he didn’t have to be here with you, well yet,” Phil smiled pulling Tommy down to braid his hair as he talked like he would when Tommy begged for normal food, “See your ‘friends’ tried to kill Technoblade, he survived of course but as a good father I couldn’t put off this any longer,” and Tommy sits anxiously staring at Technoblade’s unmoving form,

“How long did you knock him out for?” he asks his voice wavering ever so slightly,

“Oh less than with you, I didn’t want to waste any material and you know how big he is, it’s a lot easier to knock out a malnourished lanky teen that a seven foot pig hybrid that doesn’t die,” Tommy nods silent until Phil decides he has to leave for whatever reason.

Tommy waits and waits until he hears Technoblade groaning,

“Tech,” he mumbled anxiously shaking him, “Techno!” Technoblade sat up as soon as he realized he wasn’t at home,

“Tommy?” Technoblade asked confused, “You’ve been missing for weeks where are we?” He asked frantically while trying to keep it under control,

“Phil is dangerous,” Technoblade knows that but why is his brother saying that? Why is he calling their dad his name like when Tommy was to scared to call him that, “He kidnapped me, don’t eat the food, you can bargin for food without the weakness potions in it but if you have no other choice eat the dinner unless you’re gonna try and escape then if you eat breakfast it’ll wear off by nightfall,” Tommy began rambling about everything tears pouring down his face,

“We’re never getting out of here without a plan and you look pathetic,” usually Tommy would have some quick thought comeback but all he got was a sob,

“Techno I’ve eaten at most one meal a day for the past two weeks at least, I’m so hungry all the time but I can’t eat more then that he’s always ready,” Tommy said Technoblade pulled Tommy tight to his chest as he sobbed. For the first week Technoblade was forced to take weakness potions by Phil as Tommy was locked in his room (He had to make sure his son was safe and if he breaks something who knows what will happen) when Tommy is let out the first time he tried to hit Phil but Phil simply held Tommy tightly in his arms until he couldn’t fight anymore.

Tommy falls to Technoblade’s side trying to get him up but he can barely move himself let alone Technoblade’s large form.

Now at this we could go with Dream saves them (Cause let’s be honest how many people can stop Philza the way I’m portraying him) maybe with the badlands since Technoblade isn’t well liked in most places and they were willing to help. So Philza is dragged out three people holding him as he screams to let his sons go, Tommy is to weak to even stand any longer and was carried out by Bad while Dream carried out Technoblade who was trying to get to Tommy ( I mean the two are bonded through trauma) just terrified Tommy was going get hurt. 

I don’t wanna write more angst for the other side of how it could go but I mean the other side is Technoblade is too weak to do more them stumble around and Tommy is desperate so he begs Phil to help Technoblade and Tommy swears that if Phil helps he’d do anything Phil asks so Phil agrees and Technoblade is able to heal enough to be aware of the place they’re in and Tommy is stuck doing what Phil says so Technoblade doesn’t end up to weak to do anything but lay in bed. It never ends but eventually they give in and things get “better” so they leave Phil takes them so far from the server they were never going to be found, ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Keep You Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907907) by [ParadiseShards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseShards/pseuds/ParadiseShards)




End file.
